


Come un ricordo senza origine

by oknotok



Series: Perché una canzone spietata appare come una rosa? [2]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Music, Songfic, schegge, solo le canzoni riescono ad ispirarmi, thoughts, è anche molto personale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oknotok/pseuds/oknotok
Summary: Scrivere qualcosa significa darle forma, imprigionarla per sempre, ingabbiarla, ma per Ermal la musica era amorfa –un po’ come il vetro, no?





	Come un ricordo senza origine

_**Non ci sei mai** _  
_**nei miei giorni bui…** _

Un vecchio pianoforte a muro.  
Un piccolo studio quasi totalmente spoglio.  
Un mixer dai pulsantini e dalle levette luccicanti.  
Un perpetuo sollevarsi ed abbassarsi di volumi e frequenze-  
-la giostra della musica è eterna-  
-elettrocardiogramma musicale.

Mai, mai…  
non c’è mai quando la cerchi, quando la desideri, quando vorresti che ti cullasse almeno per il tempo d’un battito di ciglia.

**Do, La bemolle…**

Quelli gli unici accordi su cui il pianista aveva giocato negli ultimi due giorni.  
Tra una canzone e un’altra, beninteso.  
Aveva pur sempre una carriera da portare avanti.  
Non esattamente la carriera che aveva in mente, ma cos’altro poteva fare?  
_Un umile operaio della musica_ -così amava definirsi, forse anche sminuirsi con quella scrollata di spalle timida e pesante. Forse la sua strada era quella di tecnico invisibile, piccolo ma fondamentale ingranaggio di milioni di artisti.

Ma sì,  
ma certo,  
ma va’!

Loro sì che avevano saputo conquistarsi il pubblico con la loro voce, con il loro carisma, con il loro talento…  
con le sue canzoni.

Non era mai stato un tipo geloso -proprio perché geloso solo della propria libertà, non avrebbe mai limitato quella altrui per semplice egoismo. Avveniva nelle relazioni quotidiane,  
avveniva anche nella musica.  
Dopotutto, una volta che l’anima diventa eccedenza non fa più parte di noi, e allora perché essere gelosi d’un aquilone?

~~Perché è libero.~~  
~~Sì.~~

No.

~~Sfuggente.~~  
~~Sì.~~

No, no.

Era felice di collaborare con artisti che apprezzava, coi quali si sentiva affine.  
Con artisti che lo osservavano sognanti, mentre proponeva loro le proprie eccedenze, le proprie speranze mal riposte -un pizzico di narcisismo.  
Con artisti che sapevano dar voce a tutto ciò che sussurrava da solo nella penombra del proprio studio, talvolta affiancato da Silvia-  
-lo osservava, dolce e silenziosa.  
-lo ascoltava, lo sosteneva, sollevava il fardello dalle sue spalle solo per appoggiarlo anche sulle proprie.  
-gli offriva pareri sinceri, onesti, spassionati.  
-gli donava il proprio tempo senza chiedere nulla in cambio, si poneva dinanzi ai silenzi del giovane e trasformava il loro fascio argenteo e malinconico in bellissimi arcobaleni che lui poi incanalava in pentagrammi immaginari; certo, immaginari -non aveva mai voluto imparare a leggere, tantomeno a scrivere la musica, preferiva percepirla in quell’abbraccio vibrante senza che nessuno dei due soffrisse la mancanza di ossigeno.

Scrivere qualcosa significa darle forma, imprigionarla per sempre, ingabbiarla, ma per Ermal la musica era amorfa –un po’ come il vetro, no? 

…vetro?

Schegge d’un vetro esploso in seguito ad un impatto  
chissà dove  
chissà quando  
chissà perché.

Ed il giovane era pieno di schegge, ma se ne rendeva conto solo quando le cicatrici riprendevano a sanguinare in seguito a qualche movimento brusco, improvviso—

Non era nuova.  
Questa immagine l’aveva già vista  
chissà dove  
chissà quando  
chissà –

Una vetrina che esplode.  
Delle mani insanguinate,  
le proprie.  
Un viso sconvolto, sorpreso,  
il proprio.

Un sogno,  
fatto  
chissà quando…  
  
senza origine.  
Come la musica.  
Una scheggia nel suo cuore, un piccolo dolore ad ogni battito.  
Ma non dipendeva da lui, lui che non aveva mai avuto voce in capitolo con la musica.

Chiunque sia convinto di possederla o è un pazzo, o semplicemente non ci ha capito un cazzo.

Che poi, cosa mai ci si può capire?  
cosa significa capire?  
decifrare?  
cosa c’entrano le cifre?

Un po’ come l’amore:  
dev’essere senza senso. Il senso inizia a far capolino solo in chiusura, quando sei riuscito a percorrere tutte le strade disponibili, a godere d’ogni alba ed ogni tramonto. Si vuol trattare l’istinto con metodo scientifico… che stronzata. Che inutile perdita di tempo.  
Inutile come trovare un senso alle canzoni.

_“Di cosa parla?”_  
_E che ne so io! Se lo sapessi, credi che ci canterei su? Non credi mica che io pensi cantando, no?_

La melodia alleggerisce l’inquietudine celata dalle parole di un estraneo con cui si è costretti a convivere sin dal primo respiro.  
  
Tracce d’altre vite,  
rimasugli di esistenze passate,  
ricordi senza origine.

C’era un altro respiro oltre al proprio.

_“L’hai tirata fuori.” ___  
Poteva già vederla, Silvia: con la spalla elegantemente appoggiata allo stipite della porta, le braccia incrociate al petto magro, le labbra rosee e sottili distese in un sorriso che le illuminava gli occhi come nemmeno il sole sapeva fare.  
Abbozzò anch'egli un sorriso, impercettibile, restando di spalle -il capo chino, le palpebre semichiuse: amava scrutare il mondo tra le proprie ciglia, appariva più sfumato, delicato.  
_“Schegge.” _Un mormorio di miele.  
Una mano gli accarezzò la spalla, un bacio leggero si fece strada tra i propri ricci corti e mal definiti.__

_____ _

E restarono in silenzio, un tempo indefinito, infinito, perché prima e dopo la musica può esserci solamente quello.

__

__

Silenzio.

__

__

__

_**… eppure ti ritrovo in me** _  
_**come un ricordo senza più** _  
_**origine.** _

__

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, grazie d'essere arrivati fin qui!  
> In questa storia c'è molto di me, forse per questo mi sento stranamente soddisfatta. E' stata scritta in un'oretta, l'ho a stento riletta... prediligo la spontaneità! (o forse non ho pazienza, fate voi)
> 
> Ogni parere, positivo o negativo, è più che gradito!  
> Un abbraccio.


End file.
